


The Dowling's gardener (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Crossdressing, Graphic Format: GIF, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Гифка-подарок для Lady Meow, иллюстрация к её горячему фанфику "Образ садовника", прочесть который можно по ссылке ниже: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9008648A little gif story. Translation into English available.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613647
Kudos: 55





	The Dowling's gardener (gif)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Образ садовника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424470) by [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow). 



Translation into English:  
Mrs. Dowling: Are you a gardener?  
Aziraphale as Benedict the gardener: Yes.  
Mrs. Dowling: Come with me.  
Mrs. Dowling: Yes! I’ll take you! You are a wonder!  
Aziraphale: Thank you.  
Crowley: You shouldn’t have done it.  
Aziraphale: It was a _miracle_ that she didn’t fall from the stairs.  
Crowley: Too bad.  
Aziraphale: So that was your demonic machinations…  
Aziraphale: I’ll punish you.  
The handsome Benedict decided against being a gardener at the Dowling’s house.  
A few days later, brother Francis was hired for this job. 


End file.
